


Exchanging thoughts

by groovyboy



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, very sweet and kinda fluffy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyboy/pseuds/groovyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles about Jigen and Lupin thinking about eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jigen thinks about Lupin.

-Got dumped again? - Jigen asked, even though he already knew the answer. He knew those red eyes, that mischievous grin of Lupin's (his trademark-- gone, nowhere to be seen) replaced by a simple smile, his sleeves wet and tie undone... He knew them all.

  
Still, he always got the same answer.

  
-No. What makes you think that?

But he knew, _oh_ , he knew, how he would admit it sooner or later, how he would jump into his arms and cry for a while, how he would wet his shoulders and his oh-so-expensive jacket, how he would kiss him, hug him back, and try to not get too carried away, Lupin knew Jigen was very sensitive when it came to crying.

 

And Jigen knew, _he knew_ that he'd forget about it the next day, that he was already tipsy and was planning on drinking a bit more (and by that, he meant he'd drink himself to death), that Lupin was gonna cry and cry, until he got tired of it and decided to just lie his head on Jigen's shoulder and sigh, asking for attention (asking for affection). Lupin knew Jigen would give up and grant his wishes, that he would kiss his hands and wrists and then he would kiss his lips again and again, he knows he'll never grow tired of that.

He knows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lupin thinks about Jigen.

Lupin knows his admiring eyes (those that only shine when he's looking at him), how they steal glances of him under his hat, he knows that sincere smile that's _so_ , _so rare_ , those kisses that are only for him and nobody else, those i-love-you's and you-are-so-beautiful's that he sometimes gets to listen, accompanied by the sweet smell of bourbon and his hands steadily caressing his face, his admiration, his loyalty and his passion ( _himself_ ).

But, _oh_ , does Jigen know how much he feels for him, how many times he's looked at him the same way he does, how much it _hurts_ to see how oblivious he acts sometimes, thinking that Lupin does the exact same thing (but he doesn't), how much his kisses mean to him, how calming it is to be have him between his arms, to know that he's there and he won't be leaving him as soon as the sun rises (just as Fujiko does-- but who would she be without being and feeling just like a sweet memory?), to know him better than anyone and feeling jealous and angry every time a girl approaches him and breaks his heart.

Does he know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked these!! theyre short because im still warming up from a year of writers block haha...
> 
> english isnt my first language, so this was an experience! if u see anything wrong tell me please, ill be more than grateful to change it 
> 
> thank u gabi for always supporting my work and helping me w it ur the best <3


End file.
